A.J. Styles
|nomes de ringue =Mr. Olympia A.J. Styles Air Styles AJ Styles |data de nascimento =2 de junho de 1977 |local de nascimento =Camp Lejeune, Carolina do Norte |peso =92 kg |altura = 1,80 m |treinado por =Rick Michaels |estilo = Technical High-Flyer |estréia=15 de fevereiro de 1999 }} Allen Neal Jones (Camp Lejeune, 2 de junho de 1977) é um lutador de wrestling profissional norte-americano, mais conhecido como "The Phenomenal" A.J. Styles ou simplesmente AJ Styles. Trabalha para a WWE. Carreira *Primeiros anos (1998–2002) *Ring of Honor :*Início (2002–2004) :*Rivalidade com Jimmy Rave (2005–2006) *Total Nonstop Action Wrestling :*NWA World Heavyweight Champion (2002–2004) :*X Division Champion (2004–2007) :*Dupla com Tomko e The TNA Front Line (2007–2009) :*TNA World Heavyweight Champion (2009–2010) :*Fortune (2010–2012) :*Histórias finais (2012–2013) :*Aparições no México e Japão (2006–2013) *Retorno ao circuito independente (2003–2012) *Retorno a ROH (2014–2016) *Segundo retorno ao circuito independente (2014–2016) *New Japan Pro-Wrestling (2014–2016) *WWE :*WWE Champion (2016–2017) :*United States Champion (2017) :*Segundo reinado como WWE Champion (2017) No wrestling *'Finishing moves' :*''Styles Clash'' (Belly-to-back inverted mat slam) :*''Calf Killer'' (Calf slicer)197 – 2013–presente :*Figure four leglock – 2010–2011; adotado de Ric Flair :*Flying armbar – 2008–2009 :*Frog Splash - 2003-2006 :*Spiral Tap (Somersault Corkscrew leg drop ou Somersault Corkscrew senton) - 2001-2007 *'Signature moves' :*Brainbuster, :*Discus clothesline :*Fosbury Flop :*Inverted frankensteiner :*Inverted STF *Múltiplas variações de DDT :*''Cliffhanger'' (Crucifix hold) :*''Phenomenon'' / Stylin' DDT (Springboard moonsault para um adversário que se encontra a transição para um inverted) :*Tornado *Múltiplas variações de kick :*Drop :*Enzuigiri :*''Pelé Kick'' (Backflip) *Múltiplas variações de suplex :*''Starmaker'' (High-angle belly to back) :*''Styles Suplex Special'' (German seguido de um belly to back wheelbarrow facebuster) :*Vertical virando em um neckbreaker slam :*Over the shoulder back to belly piledriver :*''Rack Bomb'' (Backbreaker rack dropped into a powerbomb) :*Running swinging neckbreaker :*''Shooting Styles Press'' (Springboard shooting star plancha) :*''Spine Breaker'' (Backbreaker seguido de um gutbuster) :*Springboard forearm smash :*Standing somersault senton :*''Stylin' Crab'' (Boston crab) :*''Superman'' (Springboard 450° splash) *'Com Tomko' :*'Double team finishing moves' :**''Tornado-Plex'' (Aided snap swinging neckbreaker) *'Com Christopher Daniels' :*'Double team finishing moves' :**''Best Moonsault Ever'' (Daniels) seguido de um frog splash (Styles) ou vice-versa *'Com Air Paris' :*'Double team signature moves' :**Aided belly to back wheelbarrow facebuster :**Catching hip toss num double powerbomb *'Managers' :*Jeff G. Bailey :*Mortimer Plumtree :*Larry Zbyszko :*Alexis Laree :*Vince Russo :*Trinity :*Jimmy Hart :*Mick Foley :*Sting :*Ric Flair *'Apelidos' :*'"The Phenomenal (One)"' :*"Mr. TNA" :*"The Most Decorated Man in TNA" :*"The Prince of Phenomenal" :*"Prince" :*"Stylin' and Profilin'" :*"The New Nature Boy" :*"The Lone Wolf" *'Música de entrada' :*"Also sprach Zarathustra" por Richard Strauss (ROH) :*"Touched" por VAST (ROH) :*"Wherever I May Roam" por Metallica (ROH) :*"Born & Raised" por Dale Oliver (TNA) :*"I Am" por Dale Oliver (TNA) :*"I Am (Phenomenal Remix)" por Dale Oliver (TNA) :*"I Am (GRITS Remix)" por GRITS (TNA) :*"Fortune 4" por Dale Oliver (Quando era membro do Fortune) (TNA) :*"I Am I Am (A.J. Styles '11 Remix)" por Dale Oliver (TNA) :*"Evil Ways (Justice Mix)" por Blues Saraceno (TNA) Campeonatos e prêmios thumb|right|250px|A.J. Styles em seu reinado como [[Impact World Championship|TNA World Heavyweight Champion]] *'All Access Wrestling' :*AAW Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Ballpark Brawl' :*Natural Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Christian Wrestling Entertainment' :*CWF/E Heavyweight Championship (2 vezes) *'Christian Wrestling Federation' :*CWF Championship (1 vez) *'Family Wrestling Entertainment' :*FWE Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Independent Professional Wrestling' :*IPW Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Independent Wrestling Association Mid-South' :*IWA Mid-South Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) :*Ted Petty Invitational (2004) *'International Wrestling Cartel' :*IWC Super Indies Championship (2 vezes) *'Independent Wrestling Revolution' :*IWR King Of The Indies Championship (1 vez) *'Maximum Pro Wrestling' :*Max-Pro Cruiserweight Championship (1 vez) *'Midwest Pro Wrestling' :*MPW Universal Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'New Korea Pro-Wrestling Association' :*NKPWA Jr. Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'New Japan Pro-Wrestling' :*IWGP Heavyweight Championship (2 vezes) *'NWA Wildside' :*NWA Wildside Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) :*NWA Wildside Television Championship (2 vezes) *'Pro Wrestling Guerrilla' :*PWG Championship (1 vez) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI colocou na posição número 1''' entre os 500 melhores lutadores individuais do PWI 5000|PWI 500 em 2010. :*Feud of the Year em 2008 vs. Kurt Angle :*Wrestler of the Year 2004 (4º) :*PWI Tag Team of the Year (2006) - com Christopher Daniels *Ring of Honor' :*ROH Pure Championship (1 vez) :*ROH Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Amazing Red *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' :*TNA World Heavyweight Championship (2 vezes) :*TNA World Tag Team Championship (2 vezes) - com Tomko (1) e Kurt Angle (1) :*TNA X Division Championship (6 vezes) :*TNA Television Championship (2 vezes) :*1º TNA Triple Crown Champion :*1º Grand Slam Champion :*"Mr. TNA" em 2003, 2004 e 2005 :*TNA Tag Team do ano de 2006 – com Christopher Daniels :*TNA melhor luta do ano de 2006 – com Christopher Daniels vs. Latin American Exchange :*NWA World Heavyweight Championship (3 vezes) :*NWA World Tag Team Championship (4 vezes) – com Jerry Lynn (1), Abyss (1) e Christopher Daniels :*Bound for Glory Series (2013) *'World Wrestling All-Stars''' :*WWA International Cruiserweight Championship (1 vez) *'WWE' :*WWE Championship (2 vezes) :*WWE United States Championship (3 vezes) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' :*Best Flying Wrestler (2005) :*Best Wrestling Maneuver (2003) Styles Clash :*Worst Worked Match of the Year (2006) TNA Reverse Battle Royal no TNA Impact!. :*5 Star Match (2005) vs. Samoa Joe e Christopher Daniels no Unbreakable. Ligações externas *Perfil na OWW en:A.J. Styles zh:A.J. Styles A